The present invention relates to a radio telephone and, more particularly, to a radio telephone having a base unit which is capable of communicating with another terminal equipment via a wired telephone network.
Telephones of the type described include a cordless telephone which has a base unit and a handset unit. The base unit is connected to a wired telephone network line, while the handset unit is connectable to the base unit over a radio channel. Usually, when the handset unit is in a standby condition wherein no communication is held, it is connected to a charger in order to charge a battery accommodated therein. To hold a conversion, the handset unit is removed from the charger and then an off-hooking operation is performed.
A drawback with the prior art cordless telephone described above is that a person has to operate a hook switch every time he or she desired to communicate with another person on the telephone. More specifically, the telephone involves two consecutive steps of manipulation, i.e., removing the handset unit from the charger and pressing the hook switch and therefore cannot establish a communication rapidly.